EnterpriseF
by CapnRichelle
Summary: See i told you i'd post! sorry it took so long didn't get very far in this chapter, sorry. Please keep reviewing though. KIT I hope to post regularly. Focuses on Beverly. Picard's dead and the Federation faces its worst enemy.
1. Default Chapter

The steel corridors of headquarters, empty just a couple of hours ago, are now filled with a little over a thousand officers, all on their way to transporters. None of them knowing exactly what's going on. Each had received a communiqué, roughly three hours ago, informing them that the Enterprise-F will be launching three months ahead of schedule, and that they must arrive in time for launch, at 1300, or they will be left planetside and stripped of rank. It had also been very specific in leaving behind any family you had previously planned to bring aboard.  
  
Of course, the hefty threat of being stripped of rank had convinced nearly everyone to show up. Being told not to bring their families, had left them confused and a bit worried. Some speculated that it was due to the threat of the Ferengi/Romulan alliance. Other various rumors had sprung up among the crew; the Borg, Klingons, etc. Regardless of the threat it was obvious the Federation intended to meet it with its best. The Enterprise-f, much like its predecessors, is now the top ship in the fleet. Serving as the flagship of the federation.  
  
The Enterprise-E had met an untimely fate. According to Starfleet records a group of Tholian warships had attacked the ship. All its crew, except the captain, had survived through escape pods. Now a little over a year later, the specifics of the confrontation were unknown to the public and most of the Federation. Many were bewildered that it had not been investigated further. The crew had given what little they knew, but the senior officers had kept their silence. A few of which were spread out through the crowd massed in the corridor, namely; Goerdi LaForge who had recently replaced a less experienced lieutenant as Chief Engineer, Data as Ops officer, Deanna Riker serving as Counselor and Beverly Crusher, who was asked to come out of retirement as Chief medical. Beverly had withdrawn herself from Starfleet after the Enterprise and Jean-Luc went down, having been left his entire estate at LaBarre she retreated to France.  
  
Deanna was allowing herself to be a little more forceful than usual and pushed through a crowd of ensigns, obviously fresh from the academy. Most of which recognized her and quickly moved aside. Deanna faintly rolled her eyes at the hushed whispers; Look its the Counselor from the old Enterprise, Yea I read about her in psyche class, What's her name De-Deanna Trio or something like that. She almost turned around to correct the ensign, That's Deanna Riker, but decided against it when she spotted the unmistakable red head standing a tad higher than all the young officers. Smiling she tumbled to the other side of the hall. "Beverly!" Deanna called, as she stepped up behind her. Turning quickly Crusher nearly lost her balance to a lieutenant pushing through the hall. Muttering something about a zoo, she found the source of the voice. "Deanna!" Smiling they exchange a short embrace. When another officer rams into them, they glance at one another, silently deciding to save formalities for the quiet comfort of the ship. Finally making it into a transporter room, Beverly and Deanna all but leap onto the transporter pad, anything to get out of the mass of people. A few seconds after stepping on they were both caught in the familiar blue light of a transporter beam. Beverly fought off a wave of nostalgia at the sensation, remembering the last time she had been carried away by the welcoming blue haze. As the pair remateirialized, Deanna shot her a worried glance. Beverly quickly buried her line of thought and chastised herself for forgetting Deanna's abilities. Its been far to long since I've been around people she thought, stepping off the transporter pad.  
  
Deanna and Beverly walked into the busy corridor, turning to the left out of habit, they soon realized the turbolift was no where to be found and that they where headed for astrophysics. Beverly gave a sad smile and asked the computer how to get to the bridge. Yellow lights flashed across the wall consoles and the pair turned around. Once inside the turbolift, Deanna chirped bridge and soft whirrs started.  
  
A few brief seconds passed and Deanna took the time to observe the effects the past year had, had on her friend. While inspecting the new frown lines lost weight and pallor of Beverly's skin, her specimen became aware of the scrutinization. "Stop it" Beverly muttered. "Stop what, worrying about my best friends health and mental state?!" Deanna grumbled. Beverly winced. "Bev." The turbolift doors slid open to reveal the sleek deep blue and green tones of a sovereign-class ship the layout almost identical to the last Enterprise. As the pair stepped out, they both took a visual sweep of the bridge, a human woman at security, Data at tactical, a young human man at helm and a tall Vulcan commander standing in front of the captain's chair. Quite an assortment. The Vulcan turned to the pair dipping his head slightly and began, "Counselor Deanna Riker and CMO Beverly Crusher I presume." "That's us" Deanna said, slowly stepping towards the Commander. "I am Commander Terrill." He said with a bit more flair than the average Vulcan demeanor warranted. "A pleasure to meet you." Deanna said with a smile. "The pleasure is mine." Terrill replied. Deanna smiled recalling the commanders profile half Vulcan, half Betazoid, an interesting combo at best. He was raised on Vulcan. Had undergone the Kahs'Wans and was completely acclimated in Vulcan culture. Being half- betazoid he could not reject emotions, since he was able to sense them, he simply held a firmer grip on them. This allowed for a lot of the normal tensions of having a Vulcan onboard to ease considerably. He tapped his comm badge. "Terrill to Captain Slocumb." "Slocumb here" A brisk female voice responded almost immediately. "Counselor Riker and Commander Crusher have arrived, we now have all of the senior staff onboard." "Good, have them all assemble in the observation lounge immediately, Slocumb out." Terrill glanced over at the Bajoran, and android as they got up. Obviously they had overheard the order, the human was already entering the turbolift.  
  
As Data passed the pair he gave a quick nod and smile, less than Deanna or Beverly expected from their normally chatty freind. "Lieutenant Maddock you have the bridge." Terrill said to a young man on the side of the bridge, as he too entered a turbolift with Deanna and Beverly right behind him.  
  
*~**~**~*  
  
"I'm sorry, my hands are tied, headquarters won't allow me to reveal the exacts of your mission until you are closer to the rendezvous point. " Admiral Nechayev's image filled the comm panel on top of the mahogany table. "Admiral, how can I prepare my crew for a mystery mission?" Captain Richelle Slocumb leaned closer to the link, distraught. The past week had been a rush for Richelle, first the Enterprise launching earlier, all the crew changes, half her crew had been replaced or moved down by higher ranking officers, heck, headquarters even tried to give away her command. Then all the secrecy among high command, you couldn't find an admiral that wasn't hiding something. Nechayev just shook her head, "There's nothing I can do until you get away from earth. I'll contact you then, Nechayev out." With that the screen changed to the familiar blue Starfleet insignia and Richelle let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Nechayev always had that effect on her. Just as she'd sunk into her chair and gotten comfortable the door quietly hissed open. Captain Slocumb rose as Lt. Comdr. Wells, Lt. Stepp, Comdr. Terrill, and Comdr. Data walked in. They all walked to their respected seats. Shortly after came an always observant counselor and Doctor carefully inspecting the room as they walked in. Richelle stood, to greet them.  
"Counselor Riker, Commander Crusher, glad you're here. Please," the captain motioned at their respective chairs, "Take a seat."  
  
*~**~**~* 


	2. EF 2

A/N- Ok so here we go again, thanks for the reviews, feedback still appreciated. Sorry it took so long I'm working on the whole consistency thing and obviously failing. Disclaimer- (kinda forgot this in the first ch. So here it is) All hail mighty paramount the bully of the Star Trek playground. I humbly offer my mud pies in return for allowance into the big kids sandbox.  
  
*~**~**~*  
  
Deanna slowly strolled down the corridor towards sickbay, collecting her thoughts. She was about to attempt an immeasurable feat, breaking through an extremely guarded redhead's comfort zone, a comfort zone that had shrunken considerably in the past year. Deanna rationalized that the purpose for her visit was the psychiatric benefits that could come from the revelations she would attempt to pry from Beverly. And that, in part, was true. Deanna was worried about her friend's withdrawal from. well everything. This crisis was the first thing with enough audacity to draw the grieving woman out of her hole. They were all shaken by the loss of Jean-luc, only a year had passed since his abrupt departure, but slowly, ever so slowly, they were all able to move on and remember the good instead of the loss. She had already decided before the crisis that after a year she would force Beverly to crawl out of her shell and talk about her grief. A very small part of Deanna was simply curious as to what had happened on the ship right before. Deanna reached Beverly's office and knocked against the small barrier that separated Beverly's office from the rest of sickbay. She sighed as she felt the wave of annoyance and trepidation. Beverly was expecting her visit.  
Inside her office Dr. Crusher starred at the door. She knew Deanna stood on the other side, ready to come charging in and try to get her to talk. She asked the computer to raise the light level, in an attempt to make things look cheerier and then allowed Deanna entrance.  
"Hi Bev." Deanna smiled as she walked in  
"Dea, what brings you here?"  
"Just thought I'd drop by see how you're doing" As if you don't know.  
"Oh" Beverly paused. "I'm fine, a little busy" She looked at the PADD in her hand as though intent on its contents.  
Deanna raised an eyebrow and walked over to Bev's desk. In one swift movement Deanna grabbed the PADD Beverly was holding.  
"Hmm, very intriguing indeed." Deanna glanced at the black screen of an empty PADD and tossed back towards Beverly. Beverly caught it and sighed, knowing that she just confirmed the Counselors suspicions and that the inevitable conversation would not be delayed much longer. Deanna recognized her discomfort and decided that she would at least allow her friend the privacy quarters.  
"Why don't I come and see you after you're off duty. I've got an appointment soon or I'd stay longer. It's about time we. caught up. I'll meet you in your quarters later." With that Deanna walked out the door unwilling to allow time for protest.  
  
*~*~*~*  
The Enterprise-F streaked through space two days away from the rendezvous point where Necheyev's ship was supposed to meet them for the specs on their mission. But instead of the Sovereign class vessel that had once held the admiral an ominous cube sat suspended among wreckage. *~*~*~*  
  
She stared out of the view port; it reminded her of Jean-Luc. She turned her back to it as images of him gazing into the stars filled her mind. Sighing she plopped down on the couch. Her quarters felt so cold. For the past year she had spent most of her time in front of a warm fire with Nana's handmade afghan wrapped around her, nothing to remind her of her life before the encounter. Now she was surrounded with the sounds and smells of space and everything else that her mind somehow connected with Jean-Luc. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. A small part of her wondered when Deanna would come the much larger portion was beginning to recall some of the memories she'd spent the last year burying; warm breakfasts filled with croissants and intellectual sparring, late dinners on the couch with white wine and intimate conversations, the glance, the knowing smile, intentional brush of the hand. Everything poured out of cages in her subconscious mind and consumed her. Each memory took on its own life. She began to hear his hearty laughter; feel his hand on her cheek and the warmth of his gaze.  
She must've sat there for some time because Deanna's appointment had run late and it had been a while before she could get to Bev's quarters. In that time Beverly sat in the dark allowing rivers to run down her cheeks and a small pool of salt water to form on her lap. Deanna quickened her pace as she neared Beverly's door sensing the flux of nostalgia and grief that radiated from the redhead. Pressing the chime she anxiously awaited passage to her best friend. When it didn't come she overrode the security lock and hurried inside. The room was dark, but Deanna could see Beverly's silhouette against the light from the viewport.  
"Computer, raise lights ten percent" Deanna whispered just loud enough for the computer to register her voice. The room filled with a warm glow that illuminated the silently weeping Beverly. Beverly had yet to react to Deanna's entrance and was obviously unaware of it. Her puffy eyes were fixed straight forward, open but unseeing. Unsure of what to do Deanna sat beside her on the couch and reached a hand out to the trembling woman.  
"Bev?" She whispered as her hand made contact with Beverly's shoulder. At the touch Beverly lurched into the corner of the couch and inhaled a sharp breath of surprise. Deanna retracted her hand for a second out of instinct but quickly reached out for her again. Beverly was obviously regaining her wits and quickly sank into her previous position on the couch, to weary and distraught to be embarrassed or attempt regaining her composure. Deanna reached around and wrapped her arms around Beverly as a choked sob that was originally intended to be speech, issued itself from Bev. Beverly turned into Deanna's embrace and buried her face into Deanna's uniform.  
"Shhh" She did her best to comfort Bev and rocked her as she continued to cry. Time passed and Deanna shed her own tears, partly because of the grief of her best friend and partly because of her own unresolved feelings. Beverly slowly regained herself and her crying subsided to the occasional hiccup. Deanna gave her a quick squeeze and gently pushed Beverly off her shoulder. She stood up slowly and walked to the replicator and grabbed a damp warm cloth. Sitting back on the couch she handed the cloth to Beverly. She took the cloth and wiped at her face reveling in the warmth of it.  
Deanna watched intently as Beverly's composure came back and an obvious embarrassment at her loss of it. When Deanna felt Beverly had sufficiently recovered she spoke.  
"Beverly, tell me." she tried to finish the sentence but wasn't sure what she could ask that would get them going in the right direction. Instead she fell into an uncharacteristic silence. Both the counselor and the worried friend whirled around trying to find words. Beverly whispered something so quietly Deanna barely caught her words,  
"What happened the day Jean-luc died."  
Deanna stared blankly at her.  
"That's your question or at least the question you'll eventually ask."  
Deanna nodded realizing she was right and hoping that Beverly intended to answer her own question. Beverly sighed and once again hugged her knees to her chest and began te recount what no one else knew.  
  
*~*~*~* A/N sorry really short and annoying cliffhanger but I have got to get to bed I'll be back soon, promise :) 


End file.
